


Writer's Block

by Evermoon98



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermoon98/pseuds/Evermoon98
Summary: Some writers wait for inspiration. Some do extensive research and worldbuilding. Then there is Anastasia who is more of a hands-on person. If she needs inspiration, she goes out to find it, which is why she drags her best friend into trouble with her, has a CADMUS experiment sleeping on her couch and an assassin after her. There is no going back now but she already knew that.





	1. The Crazy Writer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Young Justice. Please leave polite criticism and comments. Enjoy the story! I'll try to upload as often as I can :3

**Chapter 1: The Crazy Writer**

A lady with long, night black hair and chocolate brown eyes is sitting at the docks lazily listening to the ocean waves, the only thing that is occupying the silence that she has surrounded herself with.

She turns and looks toward the city, feeling the silence of the night flow through the stale, cold air of the dark, eerie streets of Bludhaven. No one should be out during this time, but she didn't care about the danger that lurks in the dark corners of the streets. She actually finds amusement in the darkness, since what is hidden is usually what she after.

The clouds in the night sky clear, letting the moonlight escape into the cityscape and revealing details that aren't normally noticeable in the daylight. The lady hums softly as she turns her attention back to the ocean to think of her next move. She has been wondering around Bludhaven for the past two hours for inspiration, but sadly nothing happened. Not even a simple mugging.

A yawn left her lips,  _Guess I am going to Gotham tomorrow..._  she thought before pausing moment and looking at her wristwatch.  _Or I can go now..._  She stares for about a minute before humming softly,  _but that requires effort..._  she thought before hearing a soft hum from behind. She turns to see a truck parking next to a warehouse. She tilts her head as she watches men come out of the building like little worker ants and starts unloading its cargo. The lady stares at the men assessing the situation for a moment before approaching them nonchalantly.

She stops behind one of them as he grabs a box unload. "What's in the box?" she asks calmly.

The male froze for a second, before dropping the box and pointing a gun at the lady. "W-Who are you?!" he yells at the girl, catching the attention of everyone else in the warehouse.

Judging from his reaction the lady could tell the henchman is new. She simply kneels down and inspects the spilt contents of the box. "A friend..." she answers as she sifts through the foam to find high graded chemicals in small cylinders.  _And who would need these..._  she thought, already coming up with several names. She hears a click and looks up to see the grunt pointing a gun at her head.

"Who are you?" he growls again.

The lady sighs as she calmly gets up. She looks up at the male about to answer his question but stops when they hear someone yell, "What the hell was that noise?!" She clicks her tongue at the new voice before glancing at the male, noticing he was distracted. She takes the chance to silent duck behind the loading truck.

She leans close to the truck as she listens to the panicked male, "There is a wom-" He stops, obviously because she 'disappeared.' "Wha... she was standing right there!" She peers out from her to see the male frantically looking around for her. It's always funny to do the classic Batman disappearing act just to get a reaction. They usually have a gawking look on their face that screams 'Batman is near!' when in reality it is just her screwing with them to fill her boredom. She should stop doing that, but that is never going to happen.

The lady looks at the ' _leader,'_  as she calls him in her head. The male was like any other grunt leader: looks important, acts important-probably wants to be important. Good thing that is never gonna happen. He should have picked a different career choice. He wore dark brown combat boots with long black pants tucked into them. A black belt held up his pants and he a dark red button up shirt with a black leather jacket. Yep, this man is trying too hard. "I don't see anyone... hurry up. Now get back to work," the male says before looking in her direction. They made eye contact for a brief moment before she quickly moved back.

 _And he saw me... wonderful..._  She takes a few steps back as she hears footsteps getting near her. She hears a click and immediately rolls under the truck. She watches the male linger in her previous hiding spot for a moment before he walked away. The lady sighs,  _3...2...1-_  And something grabs her legs and pulls her out. She came face to face with a gun to her face and the leader looking at her. "Before you say anything, can I at least get your name?" the male glares at her ready to pull the trigger with his free hand, while the other still had a tight grip on her leg.

"You don't look like a bat-brat..."

"Fortunately for you, I am not...But unfortunately..." She kicks him between the legs, hearing a satisfying yelp before the leader fell to the ground holding his groin. "I can still be just as annoying." She gets up and dusts herself off. "Sleep well." She kicks his head, knocking him out cold. "For now..."


	2. Found a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got chapter 2 done! Enjoy! And I do not own Young Justice in anyway shape or fun.

"Are you crazy?! We are all going to get in trouble!" one of the grunts yells at her in a loud whisper.  Hm... that is a good question. Only her best friend calls her crazy when he found out what she does on her late night strolls. It's not like she does anything illegal. She leaves that up to the professionals. She sees herself as more of an observer, but when she does get involved she makes sure no one ends up getting hurt by her actions.

"Is that a trick question?" the lady responds cooly as she finishes tying up the leader and looks at all the panicked grunts. 

The same grunt that she scared points his gun at her. "Don't play with us you bitch! Who the fucking hell are you?!" he yells only to get shushed by the rest of the group, who looks back at the grunt leader. Luckily the man is still knocked out. The male looks at his colleagues, confused. This guy really is new... "What the hell are you shushing me for?!" he yells again only to get the same reaction.

The lady, on the other hand, sits down a nearby crate and watches the group with blank, yet amused look on my face. "You guys haven't told him anything, have you?" she asks as she crosses one leg over the other and rests her chins on the back of her right hand. 

"Well... today was his first day...so..."

"Still, should have told him. You don't know what is going to happen in cities like these..."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

 The lady hums softly at the male. "... Why don't you take a guess at who I am?"

"Well... Are you a hero?"

"If I was one, you would be all tied up..." 

"A bad cop?" 

"No."

"A vigilante?"

Ana hums softly to herself. " Try again," she sniped, getting down from the crate and walking over to the unconscious leader.

"What about a Private Eye?" Everyone gives him a _'really’_ look. "What?... What else could she be?!" 

"A writer," the lady casually answers as she looks down at the grunt leader, glancing back at the dumbfounded face of the grunt. She chuckles softly; that face never gets old.

"A writer... you are a _bloody writer?!_ "

"That's doing research," Anastasia added snidely.

"....For what?" 

"Nothing specific..." she answers nonchalantly, staring at the grunt leader who is still knocked out. "Just wandering around..." 

"At 1:30 a.m. in the morning...?" 

"What can I say? I love the night time..." she drawls as she puts a blindfold on the grunt leader. "It brings out the best in me..." She stops, looking at the male with spark in her eye that sends a shiver down his spine before she slaps the unconscious man across the cheek.

The male jolts awake. "What the..?! Where the hell am I?!" The grunts cover the newbie's mouth as they silently watch the writer interrogate the male. "When I get out of these ropes..." he growls.

 The writer nonchalantly cuts off the male. "Looking forward to it. I just have a question..."

 "Like I will tell you anything..."

 The writer blankly stares at the male. Guess she is gonna have to step up her game. "You will... unless you want to get thrown into the water... while being tied up..."  

 The man blanched. "You wouldn't dare..."

 "Hm..." The raven head grabs him by the back of his collar and starts dragging him towards the shore. She is halfway there before the male panics and concedes. "Okay! Okay! The shipment is for CADMUS!"

 The lady stops in her tracks, gazing down at the blindfolded male with curious eyes. "Why does Cadmus need a shipment of grade A chemicals? They can make their own..."

 "They can't make every chemical they need..."

 "True..."

 There was a moment of silence before the grunt leader nervously asks, "... Are...are we good?"

The lady leans on her right leg as she takes her time to answer the question. "Are the others gonna get in trouble..? Nothing was broken other than your pride."

 The grunt leader scoffs, "Of cou---" Not even waiting for him to finish she starts dragging him again. "No! No! They won't get in trouble!"

 "Promise?"

 "Yes! Just don't throw me into the water! I can't swim!"

 "You didn't say the magic word..."

 "Promise!" The lady smiles cooly as she kicks him in the head to knock him out again before walking off without saying another word.

 This is interesting. An underground criminal lab is gathering chemicals for something. It’s not everyday she stumbles upon anything dealing with the labs--this is some grade-A Justice League stuff right here. She looks down at the cylinder in her pocket. She should probably tell a certain blue bird about this...after she looks into it. He _always_ appreciates the help.

 Once there is a good distance between her and the warehouse, she takes out her phone and calls a friend. After a minute, there is an answer. "Ana... it is almost two in the morning..." a sleepy male voice speaks through the phone.

 "...I am coming to your house"

 "Why...?"

 "I need you to do something..."

 "Can't this wait? I have work..."

 "It's won't take that long..."

 "...You are walking here aren't you…?"

 "Yup..."

 He sighs, "... Do you want coffee?"


	3. Planning a Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, better late than never! Hope you enjoy chapter 3! And I do not own Young Justice in any way shape or form.

“Couldn’t this have waited ‘til morning?” a male with messy, sunny blonde hair and sleepy, baby blue eyes asks the raven-haired lady with a sigh. He wears yellow, baggy sweatpants with a grey hoodie. The two are sitting on a black leather couch in the living room with a custom made laptop on the male’s lap.

“Yeah, but that would mean I would have to wait, Teic…” Ana responds as she sips a glass of coffee with a shot of hot chocolate. It’s amazing how much the hot chocolate elevates the taste of the cheap old coffee that her friend likes to buy. Not that it matters to her: coffee is coffee no matter what you add to it. As long it does its job, she isn’t complaining.

Teic yawns as he retorts, “This takes time, so you would have to wait anyway…” before they both hear a ding.

Ana hums softly a bit as she sips her hot drink. “ This takes five minutes…” 

Another sigh leaves the male’s lips. “ I got in…” he grumbles with another tired yawn.

  
“Noo… really?” A feigned gasp leaves Ana’s lips.

Teic just rolls his eyes, not in the mood for her sass and skims through whatever she wants to look at. He stares at it for a moment, before facepalming at what he is reading. Whatever it is, he definitely didn’t want to be a part of it. But… he has no choice. He is always apart of her schemes, whether he likes it or not. He hands the laptop to Ana. “I am getting coffee,” he simply says as he gets up and walks off to the kitchen.

While he did that Ana takes the time to read what is on the screen. She raises an eyebrow at what she is looking at. “Project D.M. Angel?" 

“If you keep reading, it a weapon CADMUS is working on to--”  
  
“Kill the Justice League--big surprise,” she finishes flatly with a sigh. These people really need to get a life, then again… It would be bad if this thing actually succeeded. “Guess I should inform--” she stops when she notices what the weapon is made off. She stares for a moment before taking out her cell phone and calling her housemate.

A sleepy voice soon speaks through the phone, “...hello?”

“Erza, can you come to the Teic’s house? There is something I need to show you…” 

There is a moment of silence. “Yeah…” She cuts the call as Teic walks over with his cup of coffee.

“Why did you call Erza?” he asks raising an eyebrow at the lady. 

“...Erza was a former employee of CADMUS… Also, look,” she adds, showing him what the experiment is made from. 

Teic blinks. “...you don’t think…”  
  
“We’ll see when Erza gets here.” 

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the window. Teic sighs, walking over to it and opening it to see a lady with short, messy, wine red hair with amethyst purple eyes climbing in. The lady wore a loose, black, wrinkled up tank top with a blue sweater over it and baggy, black, wrinkled sweatpants tucked into black combats boots. “Why don’t you ever use the door?” he sighs yet again. 

“Why don’t you ever say no to Ana?” she retorts calmly, walking over to Ana and sitting down next to her. 

The blond stares for a moment and finishes his cup of coffee. “I am gonna go get more coffee,” he mumbles as he walks away.

Erza then looks at Ana curiously. “What did you want to show me?” 

The lady shows her the screen off the laptop as she watches the lady’s stoic facial expression slowly shift to horrified one. Immediately, she stands up to leave, but Ana grabs her wrist to stop her. “Erza! Where are you going?”

There is silence.

“The only person that is allowed to do anything reckless is me…” Ana adds lowly.

A sigh then leaves the redheads lips, “...That.. experiment... That weapon… Is a clone… like me…” Her eyes focus on the floor. “As the blueprints you found said… She is made up of the DNA of different League members… Probably more than me...” She looks at Ana with a pleading look in her eyes. “Please...We ha--”  
  
“I know.. I just wanted to make sure it was a clone and not a machine… You don’t know what people can do these days with DNA samples.”

Teic then walks over with her fresh new cup of coffee. “Well, good luck with that--” but stops when Ana gives him one her famous blank looks. “...Please tell me--”  
  
“Yep,” she sips her coffee.

“But--”  
  
“One day isn’t going to kill you,”

“Will you--”

“Nope!”

Another exasperated sigh left his lips as he downed his coffee again. “ I need another cup…”  
  
“Too much coffee is bad for you,” Ana says, sipping her own cup.

“I don’t need to hear that from you!”

 

  
_Meanwhile…_

 

In another apartment building, a young man is sitting in a dining room looking over a blueprint sprawled out on the table. He calmly examines it, memorizing every detail as he sharpens a long double-edged nodachi in his hand along with a set of knives placed neatly in a custom tactical belt. Once he finishes up, he sheaths the blade before folding up the blueprint and setting it on fire with a match. Once that is done, he turns off the light before heading off to bed, his gear ready to go for the next day.


End file.
